


Owen is.....

by Strange_Music



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Music/pseuds/Strange_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is dead. But unlike that term normally might give the impression he is actually feeling quite fine. Has actually gotten used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen is.....

My excuse...it was a challenge and I am sorry....I am really really sorry. I wrote this before CoE was even in the news and I never thought that this might actually happen.   
  
Warnings: Spoiler for Season 2 Owen Story Ark. And as in the Author note said. I might kill of a Major  
character. (Have I said that I am sorry)   
  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto followed by Jack/Owen   
  
  
**Owen is...**  
by  
Strange Music

  
  __Owen is dead__  
   
But unlike that term normally might give the impression, he is actually feeling quite fine. Has actually  
gotten used to it. Although he might miss a few things here and there. And wouldn't be ungrateful would  
he be able to lose that damn bandages that have so much become part of his hand these days.  
   
Other than those and a few bodily functions that he very much misses, he knows that he is a lot better  
off than most people in his situation.  
   
Or actually all of them.  
   
 __Owen is brave__  
   
At least that is what Tosh kept saying over and over again. For trying to protect Ianto. For tackling the  
alien gunman and literally risking his neck doing so. He didn't understand her gushing. Being bloody brave  
had done nothing to change the situation.  
   
That's why he didn't feel brave.  
   
Just slow.  
   
Too slow.   
   
Especially since the gunman had been so much quicker.  
   
 __Owen is good at what he does__  
   
And although Owen often prides himself on being, well, pretty damn great at what he does. Knows that  
he is a darn good doctor. It wasn't him that spoke those words. It was Gwen that whispered them to  
Jack, while they sat on the stairs leading to the small part of the hub that served as an infirmary.  
Watching every one of Owen’s moves. No words. As if he were afraid that one wrong word at a bad time  
might make the difference between life and death. And Owen didn't have the heart to tell him that the  
longer he worked on the injuries of the young Welsh man in front of him, the clearer it became that he  
might as well scream for all the bloody difference that it would do.  
   
In his career as a doctor he has learnt to know his limits.  
   
Has learned to accept them and work with them. To know what he can do and what he can't. He knows  
a hopeless case when he sees it. But yet in this case he refuses to. Refuses to accept what every one  
of his senses are screaming at him.  
   
That he was going to loose this fight.  
   
 __Owen is persistent__  
   
It was something along those lines that Tosh whispered to Jack on the second (or was it the third?) day.  
And he was. Barely leaving the room since all this had started. Working round the clock to save Ianto.  
And wasn't it ironic that it was actually his lack of bodily fluids and needs there enabled him to do so?  
   
Yet it still didn’t help.  
   
And although he knew he was still fighting a loosing battle he was willing to do so to the last breath of  
his patient.  
   
 __Owen is clever__  
   
He heard Jack whispering this to Ianto. He could see how Jack was still hoping for the last rabbit out of  
the hat. For the last ace up his sleeves. Actually in all 5 days that Owen so far had fought for Ianto's life  
Jack hadn’t ever seemed to give up hope.  
   
And that was why he whispered those words in his lover’s ears almost every night for the last three  
days.  
   
Because apparently he believed a lot more in Owens abilities than even Owen himself.  
   
 __Owen was useless__  
   
How often had his mother spoken those words?  
   
And how right she had been.  
   
Bloody useless he was.  
   
What good a doctor was he, when he wasn't even able to save the people that he cared about? And  
although none of the others spoke those words he knew that they were right. Because over the last few  
days those words had slowly but steadily stopped carrying his mothers voice and had more and more  
started to sound a lot like his own.  
   
And while Ianto’s heart beat for the last time, it was as if those words drowned out everything else.  
   
 __Owen is angry__  
   
At life in general, for being unfair. At the Alien gunman that died as soon as his head had connected with  
the floor. Whom he wouldn't be able to kill for what he had done to them.  
   
For what he had taken from them.  
  
   
At Gwen for not finding Ianto faster when they would still have had the chance to stop all this. At Tosh  
for taking so bloody long with the data that they had needed. At himself for not knowing that being even  
a few seconds quicker would have changed everything. At Jack for not being able to hold them all  
together.  
   
Heck even at Ianto, simply for dying.  
   
The last ceremony for Ianto Jones was small but tasteful. Very small, since at the grave it was more than  
obvious why Ianto had clung so desperately to Lisa and the Team. Not when it was just the five of them  
standing around the open grave.  
   
Owen was angry.  
   
Because life just wasn't bloody fair.  
   
 __Owen is leading__  
   
Because someone has to.  
   
Since their *brave* leader had already made Tosh break out in tears and had brought Gwen so close to  
quitting that only two weeks of holiday and some quick talking had stopped her from throwing down  
everything. So it was actually up to him to take care of everything till there was actually some order  
back in their chaos. How ironic was that?  
   
But he had to because the Rift did not take days off. Not even to let them mourn.  
   
 __Owen is insisting__  
   
And he has actually managed to get things settled.  
   
Not the same way as before.  
   
But normal enough for them to be able to work. It will never be the same.  
   
But he is working on a new different.  
   
Because a new different would hopefully be enough to make things work again. And because he is  
insisting, the days that Jack leaves his office actually get more and more. And because he is insisting,  
Jack actually is starting to heal.  
   
 __Owen is healing__  
   
Strangely, the day he finds out that the cut on his hand was actually closing he actually thinks that he is  
seeing things.  
   
That he is dreaming.  
   
But as a few days pass he realizes that his cut is actually slowly closing.  He is still not alive and has  
given up the hope that he will ever be again. But to actually be able to knit some of those bones in his  
body is wonder enough for him.  
   
It takes 3 months for the cut to finally heal.  
   
And it leaves a scar that will definitely remain. But then again, if the last few months have taught him  
anything, it is that living tends to leave a scar for every step of the way.  
   
 __Owen is relieved. __  
   
The first day that everything was normal, it felt like a warm breath rushing through the hub. The first day  
that they actually sat at a table just for fun. And although Ianto was missed there was a slice less pain  
when his name was mentioned. A second less stony silence.  
   
And that was when Owen knew that things were starting to get back to normal.  
   
_Owen is cheeky_  
   
The new guy should have known that things would not be easy when he had accepted the job. But Owen  
doubted that the almost impossible fight with a ghost of the past had been in his job description. Or  
those simple initiation rules for the Hub.  
   
However Jake Simmons apparently was rather capable of working with both.  
   
Still things were still changing. There is no longer just one person making the coffee. Strange as it was, it  
was the only thing that all members of the Team actually agreed on. And although Owen still can't make  
any coffee to safe his life, the other members of the team did not complain. It was rather that Jack or  
Gwen who decided to make the coffee even on those days that would have been Owens days. Maybe  
because they didn't know, or they simply couldn't prove that he did spoil the coffee on purpose.  
   
 __Owen is caring__  
   
No actually he is. Well maybe not to the same standards by which the rest of the world defines that  
word. But enough to care when he found Jack drinking on the day, one year after Ianto had died. Enough  
to sit down and join his boss in his reminiscence of their former friend and partner. And of it was just the  
blame of the old Scottish Whiskey when he found himself laying a little close to his boss on the next day.  
Snuggled up to a still deeply sleeping Jack. Definitely the alcohol.  
   
And he quickly shut off that part of his brain that told him that he had barely sipped.   
   
 __Owen is surprised__  
   
Because when he finds himself in Jack’s office more and more these days, there is not always a case that  
he can blame it on. And it is definitely not the alcohol for him to blame on, for the nights that he spends  
there.

  
 __Owen is loved__  
  
He doesn’t believe it when Jack whispers those words in his ears. He snorts and slaps his boss over the  
head.  
   
And tells him to stop being silly.  
   
He doesn’t see the sigh that clears Jacks lips or the quickly closed eyes at his words. But he does know  
the pain that probably was there when he tells Jack almost casually that he isn't Ianto. That Jack doesn't  
have to wow him to him fuck him.  
   
 __Owen is smart__   
   
Because he actually stops laughing and slapping his boss after some time. And actually starts to believe  
that Jack might just be telling the truth.  
   
Maybe just a little bit.  
   
 __Owen is alive__  
   
Because dead or not.  
That is actually what he feels like.  
   
The End  
   
   
Like I said….I am sorry for killing Ianto. I promise that I will never do it again.


End file.
